Wandering the World
by ashleyli
Summary: It's modern day and the benders are gone, every single one of them. And yet, one bender was able to escape from the Equalists. Trisana, the avatar. But what happens when she goes to the Feudal Era? Utter. Chaos. Naraku and the demons seek for her power; and well, they won't stop until they get it. R&R!
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER:**** SADLY, I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, OR AANG. I DO NOT OWN ANY OTHER CHARACTERS, NOR DO I OWN ANY INUYASHA, OR AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER EPISODES, MOVIES, OR COMICS.**

**Prologue**

They were invading. Just recently, all benders were hunted down, and killed. Most of the people who were not benders had formed an army. They wanted to take us down. Most benders were ambushed, but I was careful, and they were here now. People were depending on the Avatar. Me.

There was pressure. A lot of it, the castle burned with fire, water, earth, air, and battle. I was back to back with my fellow companions, fighting for our lives. We had tried to calm everyone down before, but to no avail. No one was capable of listening. I was fighting in the courtyard with other benders. Smoke was in the air, blocking out the night sky. Beads of sweat dripped down all of our faces, we were frustrated.

"Mayu!" I turned to the sound of my name. It was my friend, Midori. Her hair was in a frantic and messy ponytail, he face red.

"What is it?" I managed to quip while kicking an enemy to the ground.

"It's Riku and Annika! He and the others are fighting in the Great Hall!" She cried.

"What?" I said, I didn't hear her answer.

I was filled with rage; all my closest friends…were not going to die. I rushed to the Great Hall. People moved to block my way, but I blew them away with the water I drew from the air. I wanted this war to end in peace. I saw them; my eyes were fixed on my fighting friends. I noticed nothing else. And I was careless.

"Riku! Annika!" I called, hurrying to their aid.

I started to fight with them, focusing my energy on protecting my friends. Then I heard a gasp. And I felt dizzy. I turned around and saw an arrow in my back, cutting right through my stomach. I struggled to pull it out, but it struck me, strong and true. I was stupid to not think of bringing a guard with me, those are some of the mistakes that I will never forget.

I winced in pain and ran my fingers on the arrow. It contained poison, lethal. Blackness started to come to my eyes, and I started coughing. Please, not now, I thought.

The pain was like no other, I was taught never to aim an arrow for the stomach. For it hurt and gave one a slow and painful death. I looked at the archer with hating eyes and he was knocked the ground, unconscious, by a sudden jet of water.

I lashed out with all the elements at once, kicking and punching with my last breath, until I finally collapsed on my knees, helpless. It was not a feeling I liked.

"Run…" I said, desperate to help my friends. I fought while I still could to create a path for them.

I could feel the poison spreading through my veins. "The…cycle…will…go on…" I said, my voice was barely above a whisper.

And then I was still. I could feel no more pain. In my mind, the war was done, and my friends were safe. I was at peace, and the cycle would go on, for I had not died within my avatar form.

**Hmm, I expected that to be longer, but no worries! I usually make my chapters up to 7 pages long, with more than 3000 words! R&R!**


	2. This Strange New World

**DISCLAIMER:**** SADLY, I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, OR AANG. I DO NOT OWN ANY OTHER CHARACTERS, NOR DO I OWN ANY INUYASHA, OR AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER EPISODES, MOVIES, OR COMICS.**

**Chapter One**

I woke up, lying in my bed, sweat dripping into my eyes from the concentration of my dreams. I closed my eyes with a sigh, then got up, my feet instinctively finding my all-too fuzzy slippers. The sound of cars rushing outside was impossible to block out, but still I slept through it.

Dragging myself to the bathroom, I found my toothbrush, ready to be scrubbed along my teeth, just as my toothpaste was ready to rid my mouth of my horrible morning breath. My sapphire blue eyes adjusted to the blazing sun that flooded into the bathroom from the skylight. It was early in the morning, a school day of course. I snorted at the thought, when did I ever _not _work?

I rushed downstairs, quickly picking my uniform off the laundry rack and slipping it on. It was still wet. _Damn it_, I thought irritably, I should have put it near my heater! My fingers moved along my uniform as heat spreading through them and puffs of smoke forming in the sky. I moved myself away from the fire alarm and finished drying off and looked in the mirror.

My black hair was very dark brown, that only revealed itself in the sun, other than that, it was completely black. It ran messily down my back, wavy in all different directions. I sighed in relief as I checked my bangs that were parted the left, not time for a haircut yet. My eyes were tired, but glowed with youthful enthusiasm for the day to come. I had average looks, an average nose, average full lips and eyelashes. The uniform I wore complemented my eyes, as it was a sailor fuku, with a pale blue ribbon was tied in the front and laced through a loop attached to the blouse. The whole thing was pale blue and white. The school colours.

Grabbing a bagel from the toaster, I quickly buttered it and flew out the door with my bag. The exhaustion of my dream last night had caused me to wake up late. Darn that Aang, he always purposely made me late for school. But it was possible that he only did this because I liked lessons, although sometimes it infuriated me when I didn't get things right.

I had no clue who my parents where. Therefore there was no one to train with. No benders at all. And no, I don't mean _blenders. _Benders, those who are able to control the wonderful elements of the earth. Whoop-dee-doo. Of course, there is one person who can control all the elements. The Avatar. In other words, me.

Go me.

You see, before, benders used to roam the Earth with unicorns. No, I lied. They used to roam the Earth with regular humans. In harmony. Living happily ever after and bearing children. Now however, there was only one bender along the Earth, which happened to be me because the great Avatar Mayu died protecting her friends from the Equalists yet refrained to enter her avatar form, letting the cycle go on. It had been a long time since then. No one remembered the benders and I wasn't looking forward to sharing my secrets with anyone just yet.

I yawned, blaming Aang again as I recalled last night's meeting in my dream, which was much too long. Training in dreams were hard, especially since there was no one to talk to after it was all done.

_I appeared in the white room as I usually did; my past lives were circling around me in a blue aura. Avatar Aang stopped. And everyone else disappeared._

_ "Hi Aang." I greeted._

_ "Welcome Trisana." He said, using my name._

_ "You have mastered Water, Earth, and Fire, but you have not yet mastered air. Today we need you to learn to scry the wind." He said._

_ "Scry the wind?" I asked curiously._

_ "Yes, air benders in the past have gone mad trying to do this, that is why, I am asking you to stop trying if you do not get it right the third time." Aang said._

_ "How do I do it?" _

_ "Don't look so eager! There is a possibility that you could go mad doing this! And then what would happen?"_

_ I toned down a bit. "Sorry, but isn't being eager a good thing?"_

_ "Yes, of course…just be careful when doing this, okay?"_

_ "No, Aang, I am going to be so sloppy and incredibly dense." I replied sarcastically._

_ Aand rolled his eyes, nice to know that he had a sense of humour in that thick skull of his. "Scrying the wind is when you use your air bending to move the wind towards you, and you then not only hear the conversations of people close and far from you, but you also see visions of what they are doing._

_ He continued, "This helps, so you can be on your guard at anytime. You must simply motion the air to move and shift around, this is easy, but to carry the visions and voices back to you is another thing"_

_ "I will go to a far distance where you can not see me, so then you can try and tell me what I am doing."_

_ I nodded, "Okay."_

_ Aang then walked away, until he was out of sight. Taking a deep breath, I motioned my arms, shifting the wind as he said. I did this in all the directions, but heard and saw nothing. He came back a few minuets later._

_ "Why can't I do it?" I asked, her lips curved into a slight frown._

_ "Don't worry Trisana, this is normal, I didn't even get it on my first try." He said, "Do you want to continue?"_

_ I nodded in determination, "Yes. Definitely."_

_ Once again, he moved away and out of sight. I shifted the wind, concentrating, breathing in and out, while meditating at the same time. And then I saw it. I heard it, it was like I could feel it as well. I could see Aang doing a really funny dance while whispering, "Trisana, Trisana, if you can hear me, call out my name." He kept repeating this as he danced, making goofy faces as well._

_ Instead of calling his name, laughter erupted in me, so loud that he had to hear. The laughter was so strong, my stomach started to hurt, making me lose control of the wind. He appeared then with a sheepish grin at my amusement, telling me to calm down._

_ "Nice dance." I managed to say._

_ "You cannot focus next time, Trisana. Sometimes you will be frightened to no end, or other emotions will be very overwhelming, but do not let them distract you. It could get you killed." He said, returning to a serious mood._

_ "Hey, at least I got it." I reasoned._

_ "That you did." He started to walk away, "Again!"_

_ I smiled and tried again, this time he refrained from dancing like a fool. Only to realize his mistake, she was supposed to concentrate. So he gave her a challenge, and she fought to control the air._

I smiled at the memory of him dancing, but did not let it make me laugh again. I breathed in the air of the morning and watched the sky, cloudless, and bright clue. As I got to a corner, someone slapped me on the head, and instantly I was ready for attack. Only to find my best friend, Alanna.

Alanna had moved here a few months ago, and we quickly gained each other's trust. Doing as well as anyone else in school, and helping each other whenever possible. She had browner hair than I did, with hazel eyes that gleamed in the sun, catching the attention of anyone and everyone. I was Plain Jane next to Alanna, who was always outgoing and cheerful, everyone liked her. Yet Alanna still had an amazing heart and was modest, still spending immense time with me.

I snapped back to reality as she slapped me in the head again. "Hello? Trisana? I've been waiting for awhile, did you alarm go off or not?"

Another reason to blame Aang. "Yeah." I lied sheepishly, not even Alanna knew that I was the Avatar, although I planned to tell her soon. Just as soon as I got permission from my past lives.

"Well let's go! We're going to be late!" Seeing my expression, she softened up a bit. "Hey, don't worry about anything ok? You'll do fine on the exam today!"

I gasped. Exam? "Since when was there an exam?"

"He told us all yesterday at the end of the day, although you wouldn't answer my texts or anything, you just stormed off. But don't worry; it'll be a snitch for you!"

"Thank you, Alanna." I paused. "May I just…look at your notes and study while we walk?"

She laughed, digging her notebook out of her bag, "Of course!"

…**.**

Everything was going downhill from there. I did horribly in my exam, or at least I thought so. Alanna and I compared answers that we remembered and saw that a lot of them were common. Hopefully I was ok.

We changed into our clothes that were appropriate for our after school club, softball. The coach divided Alanna and I up. We smirked at the challenge.

"Five hundred Yen to the winner." We declared. I spit into my hand and held it out, she following the same thing to seal the deal. Five hundred yen wasn't much, but it was enough to get us going.

Softball I liked. Running along the field was easy for me, if I wasn't tripping. Other than that, I was really quite fast. I got at least three homeruns, the rest were just to second or third base. My team still won though, earning me some money from Alanna.

When the day was over though, I was exhausted from practising softball for six hours straight. I plummeted onto the couch and threw a comforter on me as my only item for warmth. Usually when I just had naps, my past lives don't contact me, but today was different.

_ I was in the white room again, but this time all my past lives were talking to me, and not just the one she was training with today._

_ "What's going on?" I asked, "Is there a reason that you chose to talk to me, even when I was merely taking a nap?"_

_ "Everything is fine Trisana." Aang said._

_ "Everything is not fine Aang." Kyoshi said._

_ "Who's training me today?" I asked._

_ "No one." Roku replied._

_ "No one? What do you mean no one? No one as in you're not training me anymore, or no one as in you guys just decided to call me in from a nap to have some tea." I said, a drop of sarcasm was in her voice._

_ "Trisana, haven't you noticed? You have mastered all four elements now." Yangchen said._

_ "What?" I asked, completely off-guard. I was bewildered, and shocked. All the times they trained…it flew by too fast. _

_ "I'm not ready." I blurted out. _

_ "Nonsense!" Roku argued._

_ Korra nodded, "You are just as skilled as we are now, starting today, we are all your equals. You may even surpass us someday as there is always ways to learn."_

_ "But that is not the reason we called you here, we have a very important mission for you." Aang said._

_ "Am I secretly Agent Cody Banks in disguise?" I asked._

_ "You really must get over this sarcasm thing, it is not proper for an Avatar." Kyoshi said, "Nor is it proper for a lady."_

_ "Fine, what do you need me for?" I asked._

_ No one answered, they all talked at once. _

_ "She must go—"_

_ "No, it's too dangerous—"_

_ "It is her destiny—"_

_ "She has mastered—"_

_ "She is just a child—"_

_ "ENOUGH!" I yelled. Immediately they all stopped. "Avatars are not to fight with one another. Just tell me what you want me to do, and I can decide." I thought about adding something about it not being "ladylike" or "Avatar-like" just to teach Kyoshi a lesson, but decided not to._

_ They all nodded at each other. "Well, Trisana, it seems that since you have mastered all four elements, there is a problem that has risen in need of your help." Korra said._

_ "Which is…?" I pressed. Did this have something to do with Avatar's bringing peace to the lands?_

_ "There is a well at the Higurashi Shrine, it is an old well that does not work any more, we have been studying it for the past few weeks, and we have seen that if you go down the well, you go 500 years in the past." Roku said._

_ "And you want me to go down the well?"_

_ "Yes."_

_ "Why? Do you want me to take a bath in dust?"_

_ "We cannot tell you why at the moment Trisana, just trust us when we say it is your destiny to do so." Korra said._

_ "You will need to tell your school that you will be going on an extended vacation though, you might not return for some time." Aang said._

_ "Can I still contact you there?" She asked._

_ "Yes, but beware, 500 years ago, there were demons, you must take care of yourself." Yangchen said._

_I nodded, feeling dizzy "When do I need to go?"_

_ "As soon as possible." Roku said._

_ "And one last thing." Korra said, her voice was fading "You must do whatever you can to go down that well, don't let anyone stop you."_

_"But-" I protested, trying to keep the connection going. "How do you even know it'll work for me? What if I just drop to the bottom of the well?"_

I woke up. Did I really have to do this? How long would I be away? What about Alanna? I rushed over back to the school and went to the office, out of breath by the time I arrived.

"Mr. Sato?" I asked, knocking on the door.

"Come in." said a deep voice.

"Mr. Sato, I'm sorry this is so last minute but my parents just came back from America on their business trip, and they wanted to take me on a vacation."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"How long would this be?" He asked with a smile,

"We don't really know Mr. Sato."

"Oh."

"I don't want to fall behind on school while I am on the vacation so I was wondering if I could have all the homework within the next six months, just in case the vacation is that long."

"Six months? Where ever are you going?"

"America, sir." I lied smoothly, "We have some relatives who moved there."

"I must ask you to get one of your parents' signatures though, I would like to know that they are here, seeing as I have never met them." He said, handing her a slip.

"Oh, of course, Mr. Sato, I'll be right back."

I got out of the office and produced a pen from her pocket, quickly I did a signature, meant to be her mothers, and then her fathers on the slip, and I also wrote a quick note. After this, I ran six times back and forth the hall, and came back to the office.

"Here you are." I said, handing him the slip.

"Oh, thank you Trisana that was quite quick." He said. "Did you see anyone in the hallway? I was sure that I heard someone running…"

"Well you know how I like to run." I replied sheepishly.

"Be safe, though. It's not good to run in the halls." He said, "Let me see…"

He went to a filing cabinet and rummaged through it. He pulled out many pieces of paper. _'I'm going to have so much homework'_ I thought.

When he was done getting all the papers, he handed them to me, "You can do all the test when you come back, but knowing you, when you come back and finish the test, it'll seem like you never left!"

"Arigato Mr. Sato." I said before taking my leave.

I bought the largest bag I could find in the mall and put all my homework in it, also packing food, water, a toothbrush, toothpaste, soap, shampoo, towels, pencils, pens, and extra clothes. _'That'll have to work' _I thought. I had heard of the Higurashi Shrine before, but I had never visited. Next I had to call my baito to say that I was finally taking a six month holiday, and sent a long e-mail to Alanna explaining everything. I was positive that she would understand, as confusing as it was.

At 6 o'clock I headed out, it would be dark soon, but I still needed to go as soon as possible. I scryed the wind to make sure no one was looking, and then flew into the little house that the shrine was guarded by.

It was very dark, but soon enough I saw the well in the darkness. I hoisted myself and my bag on the well's edge and sighed. I really hoped that I wouldn't die like this. My hands felt a ladder, which was good in case I didn't go through.

"Hey, Gramps! I think I see someone in the shrine house!" I heard a boy call.

I froze, hearing the voices come closer. Would this count as trespassing? "Are you sure?" An elderly voice asked, about to peer through the door.

Quickly, I jumped into the well and hoped for the best. At first, nothing happened, but then, there was a bright shimmering blue light and the well floor disappeared. I shrieked, but covered my mouth, remembering the people above. All I did was fall down though, and strangely, I could breath. The light disappeared and I found myself at the bottom of the well again. I brushed dirt off my knees and stood up._ I really hope I did that right,_ I thought.

I looked for the ladder in the well, and found none. Strange, I thought, I just felt one a minute ago… I sighed and scryed the wind once again to make sure nothing was watching, which left me filled with questions. Above the well, I could see a forest, no shrine house or anything. Just a plain forest, a village nearby, and a bunch of monsters everywhere, although they weren't near. _Are these the demons that my past lives spoke of?_ I wondered.

Sighing reluctantly, I used the wind to lift myself up and scrambled to get out of the well. It looked exactly like I saw it, the forest, the well, everything. I lay on the grass for a moment, thinking about how much life has changed since this time. It was certainly much more environmentally friendly now.

I clapped my hands in determination and set out. I got this, I kept repeating to myself. Let's do this! My gut told me to go right; I really hoped that relying on one of my body parts was reasonable. I avoided any unwanted company and set a camp out. Who knew what people in this time would think if they saw me!

I found what looked like an old hot spring, but there was no water. I cracked my knuckles, in no mood to fall asleep without a bath. I drew water from the air and the grass, and then put it in the old hot spring. But the water was cold. I then motioned my hands, and warmed the water with fire. As she undressed, she declared to herself that that would be the last of her abilities that she would use for the night unless it was necessary. I relaxed a bit as I set myself in the old hot spring that was now anew.

…_**.**_

_Darn that Rin!_ Jaken thought while searching for two things in the forest. One, Rin, and the other, something useful for Lord Sesshomaru! _Why is it that Lord Sesshomrau treats Rin better than I_? I wondered, Is it because she is a girl? I am Master Jaken! A demon! Surely he must have his reasons!

I grimaced at the memory of trying and failing to take the Tetsaiga from Inuyasha. _N__ot this time! This time I will find something magnificent._

I looked, and looked, but came across nothing useful for my demon lord. Scrimmaging through the forest, he finally landed in a clearing with an old hotspring.

I curiously watched a human girl near the hot spring control water and fire, renewing the old hot spring. Immediately I ducked into cover and peered at her from afar. Such a human cannot hold such power! Why is it she possesses such an aura? I must tell Lord Sesshomaru!I thought, and set out.

…_**.**_

The next morning, I woke up confused. My past lives had not even so much as attempted to contact me; perhaps they have nothing to say. How am I to find what I am destined for? I thought_._They said I would just know when I found it.

I wandered this new world for the next few days; monsters constantly came after her, but were easily killed by me, although I still grimaced every time it happened, and sent a quiet prayer for them into the Netherworld.

All of these demons that I came across had possessed a pink shard that I found quite pretty, and kept with her. They glittered in the sun, and the shadows, and I found it fun to look at as I walked, with little breaks for food and water, or simply just to do homework. Although I wasn't nearly finished the huge pile of assignments. I had a plan all figured out, I would do a few sheets of homework every day, and when I was ran out of food, I would use my water bending to catch fish.

And yet, all this time I didn't really know what I was looking for. What was my mission supposed to be anyway? I wasn't the patient type, and I forgot to scry the wind a couple of times. Before I went, my most recent past live had told me not to be careless. That being careless had cost her to lose her life before. I had trouble remembering this.

I was walking through a meadow, shortly after a break. The flowers were beautiful. But what I really needed was water. I had run out and there wasn't water for miles. Sighing, I put my hands to the ground and drained some flowers of their water, I hated doing this, but it was only for my own health. I reminded myself this every time. I was unaware that someone was watching me.

Once I was done drinking the water, I looked up briefly, then back again as I saw a demon. Damn it! I forgot again! How could I? I thought frantically in my head.

I went into a stance, ready to fight. The demon carried two swords; he had long pointed ears and silver hair. On his forehead was a crescent moon, and he had markings and claws.

"Who are you?" I called fiercely.

"You dare challenge my lord!" said a little green imp. The imp looked barely the size of a kitten.

"Shouldn't _he _be challenging me?" I asked, smirking.

"Why you—"

"Jaken, go take Rin and A-Un to safety." The demon said.

I looked over the demon's shoulder to see a human sitting on what looked like a two headed dragon. The demon cared for her? She looked concerned for him, not afraid of him. Once they were gone, the demon started to talk.

"Why are you simply a mere human and yet you possess such a powerful aura?" He asked.

"Humph, well maybe I'd tell you if you told me your name"

"Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru?" I stifled a laugh. "Nice."

"Answer my question."

"Killing Perfection? Who named you?" I mused.

He charged at me. I wasn't expecting it, and he was fast. I almost couldn't see him, but my first reaction was to _move _and _protect. _I stomped my foot on the ground and a wall of rock came in front of me. He moved to the side and tried to strike again with blinding speed, I knew that I would be a goner soon.

…

Inuyasha and the others just left Kaede's village, and were now walking, in search of shards of the sacred jewel. Kagome was deep in thought, but then she gasped as she felt the presence of the sacred jewel.

"What is it Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"I sense the presence of a Sacred Jewel shard! And lots of them!"

"It's about time!" Inuyasha said, sniffing the air. "Sesshomaru."

"What?" Shippo asked.

"I can smell him from that direction!" He said pointing toward the forest.

"That's where the Sacred Jewel shard is coming from!" Kagome exclaimed.

"But why would Sesshomaru want a shard?" Sango asked.

"He is already confident enough with his own raw power, I don't get it." Miroku said.

Inuyasha shrugged and ran toward the forest.

…_**.**_

I was using all four elements at once, using the water as ice to pelt Sesshomaru with, trying to burn him with fire, using air to push him in a direction, and using earth to surprise him. There was blood in the air, both mine and his. I had the earth and ice as a shield at times, but sometimes he was too fast. He had a light whip that came from his hand, and he pulled out his sword. I dodged his whip once more.

"Dragon Strike." He said, and a blue icy dragon appeared from his sword and started to come my way. I motioned my hands and layers of ice, earth, fire and air covered her. The dragon trudged through all my layers of protection, making me fly into a tree with a defining sound. The battle carried on, he was stronger than the other demons I had killed before. This was going on for too long, and I was growing more and more tired by the second. I knew that he could sense this. I vaguely remembered a lesson Avatar Korra had taught me.

_Korra stood before me. _

_ "Today we must learn something horrible and despicable."_

_ "Why must I learn it then?" I asked, confused._

_ "Because, only at the most worst times you must use this." Korra said._

_ "Okay, what is it?"_

_ "First, you must promise me that you will only use this when you are in danger."_

_ "I promise."_

_ "Trisana."_

_ "Pinky promise?"_

_ "No."_

_ I sighed, "I, Trisana Ayase, hereby promise, by my heritage of being the Avatar for this generation, I swear by the Angel that I will refrain from using this technique that you are about to teach me unless It is necessary." _

_ "Good" Korra said, starting the lesson._

I was still dodging and attacking, thinking about how much I needed an awesome sword like Sesshomaru. I also remembered the lesson quite clearly, as I did the others. I had been taught blood bending that day. Any water bender can do it at the full moon, but the Avatar could do so whenever. _I hope Korra thinks that it is necessary now, because I certainly do!_ I thought, dodging his sword. He was always attacking, with me constantly blocking and defending. I was not in a good position.

Suddenly, I stopped. Stopped everything I was doing and stood my ground. He was coming after her, charging, with his sword. And then I motioned my arms, blood bending. I made him drop his sword, and stay where he was. My arms were still going. To experiment, I made his right arm go out. I could hear his mind protesting, but it was not enough. Suddenly, a rustling sound came from the bushes, and another demon emerged. He looked like the one I was blood bending, without the markings, and he wore a red kimono.

"Hey! What are you doing?" He asked.

She smiled, "A friend of yours?"

Sesshomaru's mind said argued still. 'That pathetic half-breed will never be a companion of me.'

"Hell no!" The other demon said.

"What is your name?" I asked.

"Depends whose asking." He said.

"I mean no harm, I simply wanted to go through this meadow peacefully, and instead this feeble minded demon wanted to fight."

"Hey Sesshomaru! Why don't you rip her head off? You look pretty pathetic just standing there!" The demon said.

Inuyasha…Sesshomaru's mind said.

"Oh is that your name? Inuyasha."

"How did you know?"

I pointed at Sesshomaru.

"Stop lying you bastard, he didn't even talk!" Inuyasha yelled.

"His mind did."

"All I know is that if you have a Sacred Jewel shard then that is the only reason I need to kill you." Inuyasha snarled.

"A Sacred Jewel shard? What is that?"

"You know what it is!"

But the truth was, I had no clue. "You mean these things?" I produced a jar filled with shards in them, "Pretty little things."

"Hand them over!" Inuyasha said.

"Not likely, they are so pretty!" I said.

"Pretty? Humans can't even use them!" He yelled. Behind him, many more people arrived, including a girl wearing the same uniform from another school.

I felt my jaw drop, but I did not stop bending. "Kagome?"

"Trisana?" Kagome said.

"What are you _doing _here?" I asked.

"Well I—"

"I heard about you in the paper, some girl with sixty diseases in one week! I knew you were faking! There is no such thing as insacasptius, your grandpa just made it up!"

Kagome sweat dropped. "Yeah."

"How did you get through here?" Trisana asked.

"Through the well."

"Same."

"What did you tell your principal?"

"Oh, I just said that I was going on vacation for six months, give or take some time, and I got all my homework."

"Really?"

"Yeah—"

"HELLO?" Inuyasha yelled, "She has a Sacred Jewel shard!"

"Huh?" a little fox demon boy said. "But you're a human! How can you make Sesshomaru like that?"

"Easy." She replied. "But I can't give you these shards, I don't trust any of you and from what I can tell, a lot of demons are after this."

The monk looked surprised, "You have so many!"

"I thank the demons that still keep coming after me."

Just then the little green imp came from the forest; behind him were the girl and the dragon.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" The imp yelled.

"'_Lord' _Sesshomaru?" I asked, laughing "As if his name wasn't long enough!"

"Sesshomaru, if I stop blood bending on you will you leave me alone?" I asked.

'No' came the reply.

I sighed, "Then I guess I'm just going to have to do this."

I controlled the blood in his head and rummaged around for awhile. "Wow, your brain is really full! Oh, there we go!" I said, tugging on a spot, knocking him out.

Kagome looked surprise, "Hey Inuyasha, have you ever seen Sesshomaru knocked out?"

"No" Inuyasha looked totally dumbstruck; he didn't even realize that I was leaving.

"Hey wait, Trisana!" Kagome called, running up to her. "I was wondering if you wanted to join our group!"

"Group?" She asked.

"Hey Kagome! You can't just keep inviting everyone you meet!"

"She can help! She already has like fifteen jewel shards!"

"Feh."

"So?" Kagome pressed, "Will you travel with us?"

"Er..what do you all actually do?"

"We are searching for the jewel shards and to kill Naraku, an evil half-demon who has ruined many of our lives, by using and murdering people."

Could this be what I was supposed to do? There was only one way to find out. "Sure."

"Great! This is Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kilala, and as you know, I'm Kagome and this is Inuyasha!"

"Great…" I replied walking over to them. This was definitely going by too fast, I felt overwhelmed by Kagome's cheerfulness.

They all greeted me. The monk especially, to my discomfort. He took both my hands in his and asked, "Would you do me the honour of bearing my children?"

I stared blankly at him, was that a joke? A mixture of feelings coming into my mind. Shock, anger and the most infuriating need to kick this rude man.

Everyone else looked at Miroku with complete disgust and shame. "Not funny." They all murmured to him while Sango gave him a thorough beating with her weapon.

Then I faked a laugh, "But it is funny."

Everyone looked surprise, even Kilala.

"You know what else is funny? This." I stomped on my feet to make a hole in the ground where Miroku was, and then with him in it, I filled the hole with water that was up to his underarms, drenching him.

"You know, _Miroku?_" I asked him, leaning down. "I am a sixteen and a half year old girl. In _my book_ that is much too young to marry, let alone have children. So can you guess what my answer is?"

"Well, my best guess is that you are thrilled to bear my children, especially after showing me the greatness of your love for me by—"

"The answer, Miroku, is no."

"Does he ask that question a lot?" I asked, turning away from the hole.

"All the time." They replied with a groan.

"Hmm, and I'm guessing that rejection is nothing new?"

Again, everyone nodded while Miroku looked annoyed, making me smirk. They walked on, going deeper into the forest and to the village nearby.

"You guys are going to get me out right?" Miroku called. "You won't get into that village without one of my exorcisms!"

"We're going to Kaede's village, stupid!" Inuyasha yelled over his shoulder, then looked at me. "And you still have a lot of explaining to do."

I smiled sheepishly, hoping that they had forgotten about that. "Of course."

**Well that was quite a long chapter. 12 pages! Anyway, please R&R! I will try to update soon but as you can see, I also have four other stories to tend to. Hope you liked it!**


	3. Spies Nearby

**DISCLAIMER:**** SADLY, I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, OR AANG. I DO NOT OWN ANY OTHER CHARACTERS, NOR DO I OWN ANY INUYASHA, OR AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER EPISODES, MOVIES, OR COMICS.**

**Chapter Two**

"Hurry up, wench!"

I fiddled with my sleeves uncomfortably with a shiver; it was the third time he had told me to get a move on explaining why I was in the Feudal Era. Couldn't the guy calm down? "Will you be quiet? I simply don't know where to start!"

"It's easy enough, stupid. Just tell us why you're here!" Inuyasha yelled.

"You feeble-minded fool! You think it's that easy? It's much, _much_ bigger than that. Everything ties together in one big string, Inuyasha. To tell you how I got here, I must also tell you about my whole life." I vociferated.

"So go ahead and do so already!"

"Stop rushing me!"

"Well I wouldn't rush you if you would just—"

"SIT!"

I looked at Inuyasha to see him flat on his face, in a hole that was shaped like his body. It was a good thing that we were outside Kaede's hut and not inside, otherwise she would have some serious rebuilding to do.

I stared at Kagome curiously and she explained to me about how she could subdue him with the word 'sit'. I envied her, such power in such a little word. If I were in her position, I would be 'sitting' him all day.

"Hmm, now that Inuyasha's mouth is shut, I think I'll start now." I said.

"What if he doesn't hear?" Shippo asked, looking at the depth of the hole.

"Oh, he will. Isn't that right, Inubaka?" I smirked, tugging at his ears.

He reached to punch me, but I ducked out of the way with a broad smile. "Alright then…let me just tell you that I am this generations Avatar. An Avatar is someone who can control all four elements; Water, Fire, Earth, and Air. Along with those elements, Fire also allows me to control Lightning. Air allows me to control Sound. Water allows you to heal and control Ice. Earth allows you to control Metal and Sand. There is only one Avatar in each generation. There are also benders, people can control only one of the four elements, not all four like me. However, in our time there are no more benders, for there was a very brutal war amongst humans and the benders long ago, causing the benders to become extinct with a massive bloodshed.

I continued, "The benders could have easily took on the humans, however, they had a secret weapon. This was not recorded down, and only those in the war know of it. I have tried to ask one of my past lives before, but she won't tell me, which is quite a shame. Anyway, the Avatar will always be reborn into a new life as long as the Avatar that died before did not die in their Avatar State.

"Since there were no benders to train me on Earth, my past lives generously trained me in my dreams. It took a long time for me to master all four elements; I started only two years ago. When I mastered the elements, my past lives had a mission for me. To go down the well in Higurashi Shrine and find my destiny."

"What is an Avatar State? And what of your destiny?" Miroku asked curiously.

"The most powerful ability that an Avatar can invoke is the Avatar State. This allows an Avatar to channel immense cosmic energies and knowledge of all previous Avatars, enabling them to perform epic acts of bending.

"However, it is possible to control the Avatar State, with much practice; you can remember what is happening and have some voice in what you do."

"So can you control the Avatar State, Trisana?"

I tightened my smile. "I cannot control when it comes and goes, yet, but I can take charge in what I do, and remember afterwards. This is partly what took me so long to train. It took me six whole months before I could fully master the ability.

"But if I were to die in my Avatar State," I paused, reluctant to tell them, "then the cycle would not go on, and another Avatar would not be born again. It has always been this way.

"As for my 'destiny', I don't actually know about that. My past lives never told me much more about that, only to come here. The only destiny I know of applies to all Avatars': to bring peace among everyone, and all of the lands."

"So this Avatar State of yours, it is almost like Inuyasha, isn't it?" Sango said.

"Inuyasha?" I inquired.

"Yes, a little less than a year ago, before Inuyasha surpassed his father in strength; the demon blood in him would awaken whenever his life was in danger. He would thrash out uncontrollably, and never remember anything of the time." Shippo explained.

That is very similar to the Avatar State…I thought, feeling a pang of understanding pass through me. At least we have something in common. "Yes, usually the Avatar State is awakened when my life is threatened."

"There is also one thing that I excluded," I paused, "there is also something called 'Energy bending', It's a little bit confusing in a way…I'm not sure if it is an element or not, no humans know of it, only a Lion Turtle, who passed it on to Aang, one of my other past lives. Knowledge of energy bending was lost for more than millennia.

"Until Aang learned it, and passed it down to me. Energy bending is the ability to bend life energy; it allows one to take away a bender's powers. And it is extremely dangerous if confided to the wrong people." I explained.

"Could this 'Energy bending' take away powers from a demon?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm not sure," I prodded through my mind in search for an answer, but found none.

"When you take the power away from someone, it goes into you, but do you gain from the power then? Does it add to your own?" Kagome asked.

"No. It is stored in your body, and you can call upon it, but it does not increase your power. You could also give the power to someone else." I responded.

"Can anyone have this power?" Sango asked.

"No, if you are cruel and wicked, you most likely will fail in obtaining it. You must have a true heart and mind, and also be graced with wisdom." I bit my lip, "It was a struggle for me to behold such a power, there is only one that is passed down to those that the bender chooses.

"Energy bending is an extremely powerful and potentially dangerous technique. If the bender's spirit is even slightly weak (bendable), then they will be infected by the spirit of the one they are bending. As a result, the bender can be corrupted and even killed." I paused, "Which is why I refrain from using it whenever possible."

"Trisana?" A small voice piped up.

I turned to Shippo curiously, "yes?"

"If it's not too much trouble…I was wondering, could you contact your past lives tonight and ask them some things about energy bending? Or maybe even your destiny!"

I nodded. "If you would like."

There wasn't much to explain after that, only that I could endure some more injuries that normal humans and that I lived longer. I couldn't think of anything else, and I could almost feel my cheeks heat up sometimes, I hated being the centre of attention. Sure you can praise or talk about me _sometimes, _but not for a whole hour! Thankfully, Inuyasha came to the rescue.

"Let's quit this yapping, will you? We need to look for the Jewel Shards before Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled, climbing to his feet.

I shot him a grateful look and nodded; Naraku was a foul half-demon. I understood that now, and that we had to kill him. But then again…I thought, Aang didn't kill Ozai, only took his powers away…could I do this with Naraku?

"We're sorry to leave so early, Kaede, I hope you understand!" Kagome waved as we got a move on.

"Inuyasha? Might I suggest that we stop where Totosai is residing?" Sango asked.

"And why would we do that?"

"Trisana may have her bending as some sort of defense, but she needs a weapon. A real one made of steel, or even a fang!"

"Trisana doesn't need any weapon; she's fine on her own with her fists!" Inuyasha hissed.

"I think Sango is right, Inuyasha. While Trisana is perfectly capable in defending herself with her own raw power, it might be better if she refrained from using them in public. I can't bear the thought of such demons wanting that power. Especially Naraku." Miroku reasoned.

"Don't I get any say in this?" I inquired.

"Of course you do!" Kagome chirped.

I turned to her, "Thanks." Then I glanced back to Inuyasha. "While I don't mind using my power, I see now that Miroku is right, we can't have Naraku knowing I am here, I don't want to be absorbed into his body, and a sword could do me good. It's more agile than getting a rock from the ground and throwing it."

"Alright, alright! But after that, it is the Jewel Shards—nothing else!" Inuyasha yelled over his shoulder.

"Remember though, Trisana, Totosai doesn't like making weapons for anyone that he doesn't favor." Kagome said.

"We'll get him to do it, and besides," I smiled sweetly, "It doesn't have to be voluntary!"

Shippo shivered. "W-what does that mean?"

…

"Hey, Totosai!" Inuyasha called into the cave of bones. "You there?"

At the end of the cave, was a crouching old man, hammering on some metal near a furnace. His head was bald, except for a short ponytail. He had a long moustache with an old beard. It was almost how I imagined he would look like. His facial expression told everyone that he looked worried, but paid no attention to them. Behind him was a three-eyed ox.

The cave was filled with weapons along the wall. There were swords, bow and quivers filled with arrows, daggers, knives you could hide on your forearms and much more.

"Totosai?" Kagome asked, coming up to him, his expression becoming more and more worried.

"Oi!" Inuyasha yelled, putting his foot on Totosai's head. "We know you can hear us!"

Hesitantly, Totosai turned slowly. "Oh, Inuyasha! I err, didn't see you there!"

"Oh of course Totosai, I suppose that's the complete truth, huh, you _old man._" Inuyasha lifted his foot.

"That's right, Inuyasha! For once you finally have some sense in you!" He said.

"We need a sword." Inuyasha responded flatly.

"No!" He cried.

"Why the hell not?"

"Inuyasha, do you not desire Tetsaiga anymore? Sheesh, you might as well just give it to Seshomaru!"

"Not for me, idiot, for Trisana!"

"Who?"

"Me." I said, stepping forward. "Apparently I need a sword. If you don't want to make me one, then I could always get one of these on the wall."

"No!" Totosai jumped up and spread his arms over the wall, failing to cover it. "Each sword is specially made for one person; you simply cannot just take a random one!"

"Umm, yes you can." Sango said.

"Well it's stupid! To just randomly take a blade from the ground is stupid. The sword must choose you, call to you. I think it is much more logical."

"So what are you saying?" Kagome asked.

"I have recently been able to create swords with one owner for their life. What is the use of having a powerful sword if someone else could take it? No, that would be horrible. So, to my conclusion, I created swords with only one owner. And when the owner perishes, the sword does as well." Totosai explained.

"But isn't Tetsaiga already like that?" Miroku asked.

"A little bit, yes, but only those who have a heart that cares for and wishes to protect others can hold it let alone use it. This does not specify one person."

"So what do these new swords do if someone else tries to wield it?" I asked.

"There is a barrier on the sword, a very strong one, might I add, and the person would be shocked with unbelievable pain." He answered.

"Like Tetsaiga." Inuyasha said.

"Like Tetsaiga." Totosai confirmed.

"So Totosai, can you do me the honour of making me one of these incredibly amazing swords of yours?" I asked, trying to soften him up. "_Please._"

"Well," he paused to think, "o-okay."

I smiled broadly at him, "Great! Thanks Totosai! Make sure it's got some awesome abilities like Tetsaiga, ok? Thanks again!"

_I just got played…_Totosai thought, darn. "Umm, excuse me? Who are you?"

I was about to reply when Inuyasha stepped in front of me to look at him directly in the eye, "We all know that your faking, _old man. _ The sword better be ready in three days, got that?" When he nodded, Inuyasha turned around and led us out.

…..

"Damn it all. Why are we all walking so blindly? Sure we find a couple of weak demons here and there or we help a couple of passing villagers, but nothing else!" I cried in frustration.

"Have patience, Trisana." Miroku said calmly.

"Yeah, it's not like I can just sniff him out—that'd be too easy!" Inuyasha said.

"Don't you have any traces of him on the wind?"

He drew in a deep breath. "I don't even get a whiff of his horrible stench," he paused, and a nasty look got caught on his face.

"Something wrong, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Feh." Inuyasha replied before turning around and ignoring everyone.

"What's his deal?" I asked around.

"I know that look…." Sango said looking around, "Where is he?"

"Who? Naraku?" It seemed that my knowledge of this time was at a minimal.

"Koga."

Who? I wondered. I am so clueless! Just as I was finished collecting my thoughts, a small whirlwind flew across the road toward us. I scolded myself for not being more careful before putting up a shield of ice between the whirl wind and the group.

"Hey!" A voice shouted.

Against the ice was a man wearing a brown skirt made of fur. I couldn't distinguish the type of fur, but all I could think of was a guy wearing a skirt. And not a kilt either. He had a tail, which was the same shade of brown as his _skirt. _Ha! He also had a brown fur head band, black hair, and wore silver and black armor. This man also had brown fur as shoulder plates. He carried a sword around his hip, but by the looks of it, the sword hadn't been used in some time. His ears were pointed and resemble those of Sesshomaru. Behind him were two other men that wore clothes alike to him.

I burst out laughing. For one thing, this man wore a skirt, and not a kilt. Otherwise I wouldn't be laughing. Yet I also felt anger towards him as he wore so much fur. Honestly, at least make it fake!

I enclosed ice around us all in a big space so that he couldn't get in. Now it was Inuyasha's turn to laugh.

"Keep it up, Trisana!"

"Inuyasha! Koga isn't an enemy!" Kagome cried.

I didn't move the ice; Kagome seemed to be kind to everyone, so I asked the others of their opinion.

"He is very annoying…." Sango said, while Miroku agreed.

"Such a persistent pest…" Shippo nodded.

"That bastard!" Inuyasha said with a fist.

"But—" Kagome got cut off.

"You just want him to flirt with you, don't you?" Inuyasha asked.

"No! Why would you say such a thing?"

"Well why else would you want Trisana to stop all this?" Miroku asked.

"Miroku! I simply think that it is a bit cruel to keep him, Ginta, and Hakkaku outside." She protested.

"Why does this man want to flirt with Kagome anyway?" I cut in.

"Isn't that easy? He's in love with her." Shippo said.

A smashing noise traveled through the air and I turned to see Koga's leg in the ice, breaking it. I smirked. "You are a relentless nuisance, aren't you? And a fool as well…all I have to do is make more ice!" With that, another thick layer of ice grew around the hole, sealing it.

"Listen here, wench—"

"_Stop! _ I have been called 'wench' too many times today, I don't want to hear any more of it!" I yelled.

"Hey Trisana, we do need to get moving, so maybe you should make the ice go out…." Shippo reasoned.

I turned to look at him and laughed before ruffling his hair. "Don't worry, Shippo! I can move the ice along with us…" I said before showing what I meant.

"Oh."

"But you know, he isn't going to leave without talking to Kagome…" Sango said logically.

_They sound like they want to get out,_ I thought irritably. It seemed that Inuyasha was the only one on my side. "Fine." Carefully, I withdrew the ice and heaved them toward Koga, landing it on him.

"Oops." I said sweetly.

Koga punched through the ice. "Why you—"

"My name isn't 'you'. It isn't 'wench', or 'wretch', and it certainly isn't 'girl' either! My name is Trisana! Have some curtsey and get used to it!" I could see now that all the fur he and his two companions were wearing was made from wolf fur. "Or do you want me to start calling you 'wolf-boy'? Oh! Or perhaps 'mutt'!"

"Humph." He walked over to Kagome and took her hands. "Hey, Kagome, how are you?"

"Fine," she replied, blinking slowly.

"Hey Koga, get your filthy hands off her!" Inuyasha growled, coming between them.

"Why? It's not like she's yours, mutt-face!" Koga replied angrily.

"I'm not anybody's!" She cried.

"Let a women have her say!" I argued.

"Pfft. _Men._" Sango breathed.

Soon enough, Inuyasha drew his sword, and they both started to fight. Both jumping, punching, kicking, and dodging attacks.

"What dolts…" I muttered. "_Break it up!_"

"I've never seen anyone so determined…" Sango observed while watching Trisana pull Koga away.

"That's for sure." Ginta said.

"Feh. I don't need to start picking unnecessary fights, especially with the likes of _you!_" Inuyasha yelled in Koga's face.

"Oh yeah?"

This time Inuyasha landed a right hook to Koga, which made him quite angry. Is this how all demons are to each other? I wondered. It was quite amusing to see them fighting over Kagome. It made me laugh, and Inuysha still denies that he loves her…

"What are you laughing about?"

I stopped almost immediately, _whoops. _I gave out a shaky laughing while scratching my head. "Nothing!"

"Aww, come on _Trisana_. You aren't _hiding_ anything, aren't you?" Inuyasha asked, closing in on me.

"Not at all." I said sweetly.

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Ha-ha. Err…you won't like it."

He inched closer, enabling me to give him a nice, hard push in the chest. It was like trying to push steel. Holy crap! I thought. Then I grinned, and stopped pushing. Instead, I stomped my foot, and a piece of rock popped up right where Inuyasha was standing. He fell over.

"Hey!"

I smirked while Kagome went over to Koga. "So, Koga? What did you come here for anyway?"

"I want to know if you have any clue where Naraku is." He replied.

"Well if we did, don't you think that we would be there by now?" Inuyasha asked. "Humph. Pathetic as always, your sense of smell probably isn't good enough to sniff him out."

"Can you?" Miroku asked, this time Inuyasha had a blank look on his face that made me laugh.

"Don't talk if you can't do it yourself, Inuyasha." I grinned.

He turned around sharply and started walking away, his nose in the air, and all eyes on him. "Hey! Mutt-face, where are you going?"

"Do you have to to ask? I'm going to find Naraku!" He yelled over his shoulder.

I looked around to the other quizzically to find that they had the same expression, soon we started to follow him.

"Inuyasha! Wait for us!" Kagome called.

"No need to be so hasty!" Miroku said.

"I better go, bye Kagome. If you ever get tired of this mutt, stop by any time!" Koga said before taking off with Ginta and Hakkaku.

"Err…sure?"

"Kagome!"

I sighed and started walking beside Miroku."Do you really think that Inuyasha knows if he is going in the right direction?"

"Highly unlikely, but getting somewhere is better than getting nowhere." He replied.

"I heard that you know!"

"How remarkable his hearing is, I was sure that he wouldn't regard a thing!" Sango said.

We were no longer in the forest, but on a trail that led on and on. I wondered how they could do this all day, but found that I myself wasn't too bored. Looking around, I could see that even if we were just walking around, there were tons of things to do. I looked around and studied the area, the trees that were off to the side, the path, even my own companions. There was so much to do, and learn. Which also reminded me to do my homework.

"Inuyasha? Can we stop for a break?" Kagome asked.

"What? _Already?_"

"You may be able to withstand long distances of walking because your part demon, but we're only humans, Inuyasha. Take that into consideration." Miroku said.

Sango nodded and looked at me as if waiting to see if I were tired of not, which in truth, I wasn't. "I don't really need a break, but if you guys want, we could take one."

They started to set their things down, lying back. Soon enough, they got hungry and started to boil some noodles, which Inuyasha could hardly resist. He eats like a dog too, I thought with a smirk. But I had to admit, it was pretty good.

The best thing about the camp spot was that there was a river off the edge of a short cliff nearby. I leaned closer to get a look, looking at the pretty, glistening water, and its reflection. I smiled. "It's beautiful…"

"Nice day for a swim too." A voice said, coming up behind me. I turned to see Inuyasha, just before his hands came up and pushed me right off.

I gasped. "Bastard!"

I frantically reached for his hand but he jerked away. With one last try, I caught it with both hands and tugged. A surprised look came across his face and I grinned. He tumbled down as well as me and we both fell into the river.

"Thanks a lot!" He yelled over the rush of water.

He jumped out of the river and the tide before landing on the bank with amazing strength, but a human like me could never follow. I went with the flow of the current and made my way to the right side of the river slowly, having my water bending to help me.

When I rejoined the others, Inuyasha was already with them. His clothes and hair were wet, just as mine was, but not for long. I tried to shake some water out of my hair before taking all the water soaked in my clothes and my hair out and putting it back into the river.

"How'd you do that?" Inuyasha asked. "I could really use it."

I beamed. "Sometimes it's good to be the Avatar!"

And there we went. With him asking me to get all the water out of his clothes, and me constantly saying no because it was just too fun to see him like that. Although I secretly planned to heed his wish after awhile, but I think he got a bit annoyed with me too. If he figured out what a bother I was earlier, we would have escaped all this unpleasantness, I thought.

"Maybe we should make camp here as well…I mean, it is getting pretty dark…" Kagome said after I dried him off.

"Well that's because our little 'break' was too long!" Inuyasha said.

"There's nothing we can do about it now, let's just carry on tomorrow." I said, crawling into my sleeping bag near the fire. Everyone looked okay with it except him, who just pouted in his head and slept on the branches of a tree.

I gazed at him sleeping there for a moment and wondered why he always had such a nerve to bother people. A glint caught my eye and I went to the tree to see if anything was there. I was sure that I could see something staring at me through a reflection in Inuyasha's tree. I stared right into it curiously and with a grunt, I spun a rock at it.

There was a crash and I glanced around to see if anyone was awake, but didn't see so much as a twitch from my companions. Racing up to the tree, I picked up a very fancy and ghostly white mirror that was cracked from the rock that I threw. What is it? I wondered. The feeling I got when I looked at it before was as if someone was spying on me…_I must inform the others tomorrow of my discovery, perhaps they can solve this mystery…_

**A/N: Hi there! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but now I am sure that I will more often. I just deleted a few of my stories because some of them were very bad, but I am editing them now and some are about Inuyasha! Put me on Author Alert if you want to know when they are done!**

**Please review, I hope to get some feedback from everyone! Thanks!**

**ASHLEYJANELI**


	4. Swordplay

**Chapter Three: Swordplay**

"Damn that Naraku!" Inuyasha cursed as I showed him the mirror the next morning.

"So he's been using Kanna to spy on us this whole time…" Sango remarked.

"Which also means that if he knows I'm the avatar, it's no use getting me a sword," I said. Totosai wasn't going to like that…

"Maybe you can learn how to use a sword anyway!" Kagome suggested, hoping to cheer the group up since we lost our 'element of surprise'.

"That's not just it, though." Miroku said, "Since Naraku had been spying on us, he will most definitely want to absorb Trisana's powers so that he can control the elements as well."

Shippo sighed, "Inuyasha, Inuyasha….how come you didn't notice this before?"

Inuyasha growled, hitting Shippo on the head. "Like you could! This thing doesn't have any scent anyway, so how am I supposed to figure out if it's there or not!"

Nevertheless, we started walking towards Totosai's place, hoping that he had finished early. Along the way, we encountered numerous demons that were drawn to the power of the Sacred Jewel. Yet not many of the ones we met had Sacred Jewel shards this time. My only thought was that this was probably because Naraku was out collecting them.

Totosai ended up being a real bastard. We had to feed him before he would give me the sword he made. Since I needed some time with Inuyasha so he could teach me how to properly wield the weapon, Kagome thought she would train while Sango and Miroku thought they would think of clues to look for Naraku.

Inuyasha ended up continuously beating me to a pummel as I fought against him. The sword felt awkward in my hand but I could tell that it held some real power—I just couldn't seem to reach it. Totosai said that I would be able to channel my own powers and even combine them with the sword's when I got better, but right now I was just swinging it around awkwardly.

I hit the ground once more as Inuyasha hefted Tetsaiga on his shoulder. "You're pathetic, Trisana."

"You don't—" I wiped blood from my mouth as I used to knee to help get me up. "—need to tell me."

However there was no way I was going to give up to the cocky half-demon yet and charged once more. The difference in our power was too much; he wasn't even breaking a sweat, hell, he didn't even have to move. As I attacked him, all he did was pivot on one foot. On the other hand, I was sweating and my body was growing tired as I refrained from bending.

I moved in to hit Inuyasha, but he swerved to the side with a smirk. "Too slow," he taunted, and blew me to the ground.

"The key to using a sword is spacing. Your sword has a "sweet spot" near the tip. If you can nail your foes with it, you will do more damage and knock them back further. That's also where you should keep your enemies at all times." He said, giving me time to try this. I just ended up with my face in the dirt once more though. "Watch your opponent. If you do this, you can pick up patterns to surprise them. "

I couldn't see any patterns in Inuyasha though.

Dirt.

"Recover fast because if you don't you'll just be dead by the time you get up."

Dirt.

"Also, timing and tactically applying your counter-attacks can be crucial; however using it too much may make you predictable." Inuyasha was actually starting to sound smart.

"Don't be so harsh on her, Inuyasha." Miroku called.

"You can't expect to be a master with a sword. It's her first time wielding one after all." Sango said.

"Feh. If I go easy on her at all she'll be nothing but weak!" He yelled.

"He's right," I agreed. "Let's just keep going at it."

Therefore for the rest of the day, Inuyasha spent it beating me into the ground while I was trying to fight against the half- demon. By the end of it all, he looked like he hadn't broken a sweat, and I knew that I was going to be extremely sore the next morning.

"Totosai says that there is a hot spring a little north from here. Do you want to check it out?" Kagome offered after dinner.

"Just what I need," I said gratefully.

My eyes felt heavy as we approached the hot spring, I was worried that I would fall asleep! It felt really good though because there wasn't a lot, if not any, natural hot springs like this in modern Japan. Of course, Miroku couldn't help but peek which got him a nice beating from Sango.

I ended up staying in the hot spring the longest, hoping to ease my muscles so that I wouldn't be so sore the next day. When I got back, I found everyone asleep in Totosai's cave, except for Inuyasha, who was lying on the top of the cave.

"So you really weren't asleep." I said, checking up on him. "How'd I do today?"

"I told you, didn't I? Pathetic." Inuyasha replied, not afraid to state my condition. "But you got better."

I sighed, lying down beside him. "That's good at least."

After that, I don't really remember what happened. We were both silent and the day took its toll, putting me to sleep without even realizing it.

_I was in the white room again, this time with Kyoshi. _

_ "It's been awhile since I've seen anyone. Is that a rule or something?" I asked her._

_ "A little bit. We believe that you must fulfill your journey on your own. Of course we'll be there to help you, but you must be the one to make the decisions." She replied._

_ "So why are you here now?"_

_ "I've come to help you train a bit with a sword." Kyoshi replied, tossing me a sword while unsheathing her own._

_ "So I get lessons from the master Kyoshi? Cool."_

_ "I can't say that I'm better than your half-demon though."_

_ I learned different techniques from her as we trained. She let me know that I should do the same thing that I did with bending for my swordplay. That was to grunt to let the power out, and try and unleash my bending through my sword or weapon if I could. I ended up only getting a small flame out of the sword, but it was enough of an accomplishment for me._

_ Once we had worked on that, Kyoshi had taken the swords away and told me to dodge her bending attacks. This was an exercise we had done years ago so it was already fairly easy for me. _

_ "See how easy that was?" She asked. "It's the same thing with a sword. Relate your bending and your swordplay with each other. You'll see that they have a lot in common."_

_ I nodded slowly, seeing that dodge bending was just the same as dodging a sword. It was slightly hard trying to get used to the dodging an actual object such as a sword compared to an element like water but I eventually got better and was proud._

_ "Can you tell me what my destiny is?" I asked her when we finished up._

_ "Sorry, Trisana. That's something you'll have to figure out in time." Kyoshi replied, voice starting to fade. "But I can tell you that you are on the right track." _

…

Copyright © 2012 by Ashley Li. All rights reserved.


End file.
